This invention relates generally to radio frequency identification tagging (RFID) and digitizing tablets and, more particularly, to a combination RFID/digitizing tablet.
Radio frequency identification tagging is a known method of identification. An information carrying device, or tag, functions in response to a coded radio frequency (RF) signal transmitted from a base station. The RF carrier signal reflects from the tag and can be demodulated to recover information stored in the tag. The tag typically includes a semiconductor chip having RF circuits, logic, and memory, as well as an antenna. Various tag structures, circuits, and programming protocols are known in the art. Examples are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,143 (Brady et al.) and 5,444,223 (Blama), both of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Although RFID tags are not yet as prevalent as other identification means (e.g., barcode) due to the cost of tags and their relative bulkiness, RFID tags are gaining in popularity in various applications. These include railway boxcar and tractor trailer identification schemes, fare cards for buses and subways, animal identification, employee and security badges, and in automatic highway toll systems. In an automatic highway toll system in place for the New York State Thruway, for example (EZ Pass), drivers mount an RFID tag on the front vehicle windshield. The tag is preprogrammed with driver information, such as account status, vehicle information, etc. As the vehicle passes through a toll, a base transmitter at the tollbooth emits a signal which is reflected by the RFID tag. If the driver""s account is satisfactory, a green light activates; indicating the driver is free to pass through the toll.
Digitizer tablets (also known as digitizer pads or digital pads) are also well known in the art. A digitizer tablet is a computer-input device which captures an analog image impressed upon a surface of the tablet and converts the image into a digital representation thereof. A typical digitizer tablet includes a pressure sensitive element and a pen-like writing stylus. The electronic pressure sensitive elements senses the position of the stylus on the tablet and reports it (perhaps 100 times per second or more) to a computer. Digitizing tablets are used in computer aided drafting (CAD) applications, to record signature images in electronic commerce, and in certain biometrics signature verification schemes (a method of verifying the signer""s identity by assessing indicators such as line shape and stylus pressure). Digitizing tablets are also used as input devices for computer games, keyboards, graphics display inputs and the like.
Digitizing tablets capable of sensing two-dimensional spatial parameters are well known in the art. More recently, tablets capable of sensing three-dimensional parameters (e.g., two spatial parameters plus pressure of the stylus) have been developed. An example of such a three dimensional digitizing tablet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,992 (Eventoff), incorporated herein by reference.
Although both RFID and digitizing tablets have both been known in the art, heretofore, apparently no one has combined an RFID with a digitizing tablet. There has existed a longfelt need for such a device, with many applications in business.
The invention broadly comprises a communication device including a digitizer pad and a substrate including a radio frequency tag, where the tag and the digitizer pad are operatively arranged to communicate with each other. The invention also includes a method of communication between a radio frequency identification tag, preferably secured to a business form, and a digitizing tablet.
A general object of the invention is to provide a communication link between a digitizing pad and a radio frequency identification tag.
Another object is to provide a business form containing a radio frequency identification tag in combination with a digitizing tablet operatively arranged to communicate with the radio frequency identification tag.
A further object is to provide a means and method for communicating useful information about a business form to a digitizing tablet prior to, or concurrently with, the form being placed upon the tablet for communication via the tablet stylus.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art in view of the following detailed description in view of the several drawing figures and appended claims.